patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Patapedia cz.IV
ZANIM ZACZNIESZ PISAĆ DALSZĄ HISTORIĘ, ZAPOZNAJ SIĘ Z TYM ARTYKUŁEM!!! Jeżeli nie czytałeś poprzednich części, nie powinieneś czytać, tej, bo nie będziesz widział o co chodzi. Początek Dawny przecienik Herosów, Umbra, rzuciła klątwę na pewien las. Las może władać psychiką każdego, kto do niego wejdzie i sprawić, że będzie miał zwidy, zawroty głowy lub będzie bał się dosłownie każdej rzeczy. Ale to nie jedyny "efekt uboczny" tej klątwy, pozostałe to: Tworzenie gargantuicznych (gigantycznych) przedstawicieli flory (roślinności) i fauny (zwierząt). Nowych formy życia, takich jak np. gobliny, ghule, które na pweno się tu pojawią Rozprzestrzenianie się mrocznych sił zła Resztę "efektów" Herosi pozanją podczas ich przygody Całe królewo jest zagrorzone klątwą Umbry, a jakby tego było mało, trzeba wskrzesić TDT, Gresha, Tetepona i Pogłosie! Lecz muszą zdjąć klątwę z lasu, aby ocalić królestwo (niech główny wątkiem będzie właśnie zdjęcie tej klątwy). Zasady Prosimy o przestrzeganie zasad, w przypadku nie robienia tego będziesz miał przechlapane ~Zespół Nadzoru Edycji Patapon: patapedia #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. Najlepiej zostań na tym chacie, do czasu skończenia edycji. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samej górze znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! Fatalnie napisane edycje mogą zostać usunięte! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. #'Nie rozpisuj się bardzo!: '''Nie pisz baaaardzo długiego ciągu dalszego. Jeżeli będzie strasznie długa nikt tego nie przeczyta! Poza tym prosimy żeby te same osoby nie edytowały 3 razy dziennie, dajmy się innym popisać :-) Postacie 'Temple' '''Historia': Kiedyś żył jako potężna małpa ale pewnego dnia pojawił się portal do świata pataponów.Jego brat chciał mu pomóc ale wchłaniało właśnie jego więc wszyscy inni z jego rodu dali swoje bronie i zbroje. I wtedy jego DNA zmieszało się z DNA Oohoroca, wtedy szukając wyjścia znalazł Bramę Bohaterów i stał się Userhero Patapedii. Heromode: laser słoneczny Słońce razi pole bitwy wielki promieniem podpalającym wrogów -jest 0,00000001 procent szans na przyzwanie feniksa thumb|Temple (by Wojnar) Ekwipunek: Mega-Rzeź (laska) Tytaniki (naramienniki) Uberos (hełm) Killer (shuriken) bóstwo: Saru super moc: strzałko-bumerangi z nieba spadają strałko-bumerangi thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji 'Psychopatyczny Alosson (Mad Alosson)' Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia, gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Po jakimś czasie stał się Posłańcem Wielkiego Banana. '''Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: '''Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny, że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wielki Banan Supermoc:' "Psychopatyczny szał"' - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! 'Gresh Centuropon' Historia: Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył w nich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. 'Wielki Patapon (Woo)' Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... nie wiem co...! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza również, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Moc: Zamiana w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka 'Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon' Historia Dawne cesarstwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców, jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdradę i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Mieczethumb|metallicafun Ulubione EQ Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojuszników i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Mówi często spokojnie ale i często agresywnie i ostro lubi kogoś obrazić łatwo się denerwuje jest też arogancki i kompletnie nie skromny Ulubione teksty Czy ja jestem potężny... cóż oczywiście Ja jestem cesarzem i nikt inny! Śmierć idzie już po ciebie! Poczuj jej lodowaty oddech!" (taki tekst ma też Sarevok z Baldur's Gate II Tron Bhaala) No dobra jeden na jednego dawaj! Jedziemy brachu! Za Ojczyzne! Paszport broń żarcie i dawaj! Za cesarza (mnie) i Ojczyzne i zdąże jeszcze na ulubiony serial! 'Król Julian (King Julien)' Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona króla lemurów") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris")thumb|Julian Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie na czas trwania Heromoda staja po naszej stronie, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć i osłaniać, bo Julian im każe Ciekawostki *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Obecna moc: Wszechmocny władca (Heromode ma większą szansę na przejęcie wrogiej jednostki) 'Traitor (TDT)' Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ulubione teksty Sen przynosi ulgę, dopiero śmierć daje spokój Szybować potrafi każdy. Sztuką jest unieść się na wyżyny Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa Niszczyciel Snów Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Wykonuje trujące "Twin Kamatachi", które spowalnia przeciwnika, odbiera mu znaczą część życia oraz zatrówa. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone)' Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedi przez przypadek. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni zowąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne -obcinanie włosów komukolwiek Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bóstwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Specjalna moc: "Epoka lodowcowa" to sama co u Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Obecna moc: Przyspieszenie wykonywania obliczeń i tym podobnych działań. Odzywki: Są w głównym artykule o tej postaci, tuż przy końcu. 'Tatepon-duch' Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 Tarcza: pandemonium + 17thumb|Maska Tatepona w Ogniu Hełm: Marumenko +19 Czasem:Fendus + 25 Tarcza super mega unikatowa:Mega giga mix Hero mode: Pro Elit Aktywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem lub tarczą i kosi przeciwników Historia: "Tatepon" to tak naprawdę Starożytny perkusista Jack.Był posyłany na patapońskie wyprawy i bitwy by dogrywać na bębnie różne piosenki zagrzewające do walki.Do pewnego dnia gdy Księżniczka Loris ''została porwana przez Gonga, Bez namysłu wziął miecz i tarczę.Gdy jeszcze nikt niewiedział o porwaniu, i nawet nieumiał posługiwać się mieczem, pognał sam na ratunek.Uratował księżniczkę zwodząc straże piękną muzyką.Po tym heroicznym czynie powrócił z Loris do miasta ''Ouch-Aoch, położonego na małej wyspie.Przywiuzł księżniczkę do miasta i powiedział:''-nie mów że cie uratowałem , a jeśli ktoś będzie cie pytał'' , to powiedz: Tatepon.Odiechał na koniu, zostawiając ją pod bramą miasta.Wieść się rozniosła,a Gong zawarł pakt z Arcybiesem Ciemności , że złapie tajemniczego muzyka i go zabije, w zamian za dusze wojowników jego armii.Jack powrócił do rodzinnego Alis giliath, leżącego po drógiej stronie wyspy.Arcybies go znalazł ,ale nie zabił.-''Słóchaj mały pataponku, mógłbyś przygotować skrzynie, jestem bardzo zmęczony.Tatepon zrobił to co mu kazano.-Patrz, patrz mały szkrabie, to girichi bóg'' ognia i maska ognia tam widzisz!''Zaskrzeczał demon.Tatepon zobaczył wielkie bóstwo i maskę lśniącą w ogniu.Bez namysłu założył maskę, dzięki Girichiemu stał sie Usher-herosem.Otworzył skrzynię.Demon, wepchnął tam Tatepona i zamknął!Biedny tatepon siedział w skrzyni patrząc jak demon niszczy miasta na wyspie, a Loris demon zabił na oczach Tatepona.Po 10.000,latach tatepon stał sie duchem,a po 30.000,herosi znależli go w skrzyni niemego, ale w postaci w jakiej wszedł do skrzyni.Niewedział że herosi zaprowadzął go do dawnej ojczyzny..... Bóstwo: Girichi 'TheWOJNAR Historia: Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek:thumb|Wojnar assassin. Widać grzywke (czarne obiekty na głowie) Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zorientowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: '''Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosa *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *2x Piko-Włócznia Yarigamiego *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego 'Mr. Dettankarmen' Historia Za czasów Starożytnych Patapedionów Dettan był szanowanym userem. Jednak zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach. Powstał w skutek połączenia się kodów strony i gier.thumb|Mr.Dettankarmen Hero mode: Dettanizacja Zmienia się w Dettankarmena. EQ Maska Karmena (wielka tarcza) Kostur Zuttenkarmena (laska) lub Młot Dettankarmena Bóstwo: Ormen Karmen Supermoc: Zuttanizacja - Zmiana w Zuttenkarmena. 'Narisa (SebaXV94)' Mroczny Bohater. Ma różny charakter. Czasem jest wesoła, czasem wredna. Walczy każdym rodzajem broni, ale najczęściej długimi łukami. Historia: '''Była zapomnianą siostrą Nęciłuski. Gdy Nęciłuska była Mrocznym Bohaterem, nadal pamiętała swoją siostrę. Narisa i thumb|NarissaNęciłuska zapomniały o sobie w wyniku zemsty Lorda Daraxxusa. Lord Daraxxus zostając pokonanym, rzucił klątwę na Nęciłuskę i Narisę, by te nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednakże klątwa nie zadziałała zbyt dobrze. Co prawda Nęciłuska i Narisa zapomniały o sobie, ale Nęciłusce wracała pamięć. Nęciłuska długo szukała Narissy. Lord Daraxxus został wskrzeszony przez Zigotonów. Wiedział, że klątwa przestaje działać. Daraxxus nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił odnaleźć i pokonać Narisę. Zwabił Narisę do Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Narisa nie wiedziała, że to właśnie te miejsce, w którym można użyć Hosz-Taldara. Daraxxus doskonale wiedział, że tylko tutaj ten zwój, (Hosz-Taladar) działa. Daraxxus przeczywał i użył zwoju na Narisie. Narisa została uśpiona. Daraxxus podszedł do niej i wyssał z niej moc. Wykuł jej maskę zapomnienia, dzięki której miała się już nie obudzić, oraz o niczym nie pamiętać. Na tym to się skończyło.. Narisa czekała na ratunek. Gorgona Historia Była sługą Gamiego. Po pokonaniu jej Arcybiesa dołączyła do Userherosów.thumb|346px|Gorgona Ekwipunek Dzida - Dwustronna włócznia, którą da się rozdzielić i mieć dwie krótsze włócznie. Gdy Dzida jest połączona, Gorgona szarżuje z nią na wrogów, a gdy ją rozdzieli, atakuje nią jak Myamsar . Darkhero Mode: Podwójne uderzeniec Rozdziela swoją dzidę i atakuje, najpierw jedną połową, potem drugą, a na koniec uderzani nimi w ziemię i tworzy nie wieli wybuch. Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Com.: PonPon '''Księżniczka Loris Historia: Była Księżniczka narodu Auch-Aoch, została porwana przez gonga, i uratowana przez Tatepona.Arcybies Ciemności zniszczył jej dom.Potem jej wybawca Tatepon uratował jął jeszcze raz. Jest Jamschem. EQ:thumb|228px|Loris Długi róg bojowy: "Easterion" Peleryna:"Cień życia" Rękawice: "Megixy" Hero-Mode: Niszczycielska muzyka: aktywacja:(O-O-X-X) Loris rzuca na wrogów wszystkie możliwe efekty statusu. Pogłosie Była kiedyś złodziejką, ale teraz wie, że nie może kraść. Była dziewczyna Wojnara i przyjaźniła się z Wielkim. Fioletowy frame|Pogłosie z Rogiem Apokalipsy Jamsch. Eq Najczęściej używa Długiego Podwójnego Rogu, "Figi-Hagi" i Peleryny, "Skrzydła Motiti". Potrafi tworzyć nowe maski i nadawać sobie inne umieniętości. Dzięki temu może także podszywać się pod inne postacie. Heromode: Ręka Zagłady Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Combo: PonPon Przyzywa Mroczną Pięść, która spadnie na wroga. Jeżeli masz Podwójny lub Długi Podwójny Róg, przywołasz dwie Pięści. Historia Rozdzał pierwszy: Tajemnicze miasto Hoshebitii Herosi, w przerażeniu, wybiegli z lasu. Zdyszany i zmęczony Wielki powiedział: "Spójrzcie na te las! Cały spowity mrokiem! Drzewa obumierają!". "I do tego Tetepon, Pogłosie, TDT, i Gresh są martwi!" powiedziała Loris. "Zajmijmy się najpierw ich wskrzerzeniem, potem ocalimy las." powiedział rozkazującym tonem. "Możemy znów spróbować użyć Kropli Życia." powiedział niepewnie Matfis. "Widzicie tamte mury w oddali? To na pewno jakieś wielkie królestwo. Może znajdziemy tam jakieś składniki. Przy okazji musimy ich ostrzec o tym lesie." powiedział Wielki. I wyruszyli.... Po przejściu głównej bramy od razu przywitał ich przemiły staruszek: "Witajcie w Hōshebitii! Widzę, że nowi w mieście, zaprowadzić was gdzieś?". "Witam, tak, bylibyśśśmy bardzo wdzięczni, gdyby zaprowadziłby nasss pan na targ." powiedziała Gorgona. Gdy byli już w drodze Loris ją spytała: "Czemu byłaś taka miła? Zazwyczaj jesteś wredna i opryskliwa.". "Tak, ale ssstarsze osssoby to jedyne issstoty, które szanuję." odparła Mroczna Medusa. Na targu spotkali dziwnego Oochoroca w żółtej masce. On do nich powiedział: "Dzień dobry, jestem Temple. Pomóc wam coś znaleść?". "Tak, szukamy smoczej krwi, królewskiego ziela, płatków...." Wielki wymieniał składniki. "Składniki Kropli Życia, zgadłem? Dam wam 10 gotowych eliksirów, ale musicie przejść przez kilka prób: Wtedy Sora złapała Rainbowa za ręke, po czym uciekła w gąszcz uliczek miasta. -"Zaraz, a wy dokąd?" - zdążył jedynie zawołać ich Wielki. Dwaj uciekinierzy biegli tak aż dotarli do pewnego parkingu (to jest internet, tu w starodawnym mieście ścigasz się koniami mechanicznymi twojego Ferrarii) pomiędzy trzema budynkami. Stało tam kilka nowych samochodów, stary Citroen i mocno podniszczony van z szybami oklejonymi czarnym papierem. Sora stanęła przy furgonie i powiedziała do Rainbowa. -"Rainbow.....pamiętasz to?" -"Co?" -"No, tego vana!" -"......Niekoniecznie." -"No jak to? Pamiętasz te czasy, kiedy...no wiesz....no..." -"Zaraz........przeglądanie bazy danych......Sora! To my się znamy od bardzo dawna.' -"No, dokładnie. Tylko nie wiem czy wiesz, ale psy dalej mogą o tym pamiętać...." -"Dammit. Ocena sytuacji....Trzeba będzie zwinąc te Krople Życia na czas, albo jesteśmy skończeni" -"Yup.......m8 ("mate" w slangu internetowym)! Tymczasem u pozostałych: Starzec w tym czasię kontynuował: -"Oto wasze próby:" Próba Zaufania -"W tej próbie będziecie musieli z zawiązanymi oczami przejść przez labirynt, kierując się wskazówkami jednego z was." Próba Lojalności -"W tej próbie czeka was sporo adrenaliny. Na jednej szali postawię wasze marzenia, nieśmiertelność i bogactwo, którym nie da się oprzeć, na drugiej zaś.... jego - powiedział wskazując na Wielkiego" Próba Wskrzeszenia -"W tej próbie będziecie musieli w gęstym lesie odnaleść 10 Kropli Życia, a następnie dotrzeć z powrotem do jedynej bramy w murze, jaki otacza las." -A zatem dawaj! - krzyknął Wojnar -Albowiem we are the champions! - odparł swoim sposobem Julian W nocy, Herosi nie mogli spać, ponieważ Julian świętował Wigilję Dnia Następnego. Nastał poranek. Bohaterowie poszli na spotkanie z Temple, tak jak mówił, pierwszą próbą jest labirynt. Temple dał Herosom wskazówki: - Wy - pokazał wszystkich oprócz Wielkiego i Wojnara - wejdziecie do tego labiryntu. A ty - pokazał na Wojnara - masz im mówić, jak mają dostać się do wyjścia.... -Tak, wiemy! Już nam o tym mówiłeś! - przerwał mu Julek. -Ten labirynt to bardzo bezpieczna konstrukcja. - dodał Temple Gdy Herosi weszli do labiryntu powiedział do Wojnara: -Skłamałem. Labirynt jest pełen pułapek. Jeden krok w niewłaściwym kierunku i ziup! Gilotyna przetnie ich na plasterki. Powodzenia! Wojnar w stresie wydawał polecenia: "Metallica - w prawo!", "Loris - lewo!", "Julian w prawo! Tak, w twoje prawo! No to w to drugie prawo!", a Wielki przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z uwagą i szeptał do siebie: -Skoro oni nie wiedzą, że coś im grozi, nie boją się i wykonują jego polecenia bez problemu... Ciekawe czy to zadziała, gdy zamiast labiryntu będzie przeklęty las...? Nie, przecież las włada psychiką i nie ma szans, żeby się nie bali... Wojnarowi cudem udało się przeprowadzić Herosów bez uszczerbku i w jednym kawałku. Przyszedł czas na drugą próbę. Temple zbudował gigantyczną wagę, na jednej szali stanął Wielki, a na drugiej Temple. Nagle w oczach każdego, Temple zmienił się w górę złota, ale na szczycie góry każdy widział co innego. Wojnar widział Pogłosie, Julian - Królewnę Pannę Perky, Loris, najpiękniejszy róg wszech czasów... i tak dalej. Wszyscy mieli inną taktykę, żeby nie dać się skusić, Metallica dawał sobie "z liścia" i mówił: "Pamiętaj! Wielki jest twoim przyjacielem od samego początku tej zwariowanej historii!", Wojnar zakrywał oczy grzywką, Julian stawał tyłem... Wielki, aby wszystkich przekonać powiedział: -Jeżeli moja przyjaźń i skuteczność w walce wam nie wystarczy, to dodam, że wiem jak pozbyć się klątwy. -CO?!? Jak?!? - pytali Herosi -Najpierw musicie mnie ocalić. - odparł -Więc jaka decyzja? - spytał Temple pod postacią góry złota. -Ja wybieram Wielkiego - powiedział bez wahania Matallica -Ja też -Ja jestem za -Ja również -Ja także! Takim sposobem Herosi przeszli drugą próbę. Temple znów stał się sobą, pogratulował Herosom i odszedł. Tymczasem u Sory i Rainbowa... Sora zdarła papier którym oklejone były szyby vana. W środku, nad fotelami były umieszczone snajperki, pistolety maszynowe i australijskie noże "kukri". Obaj od razu się domyślili, że dalej nie będą mile widziani. -Dobra. Musimy troszkę ich prześledzić, żeby móc zwinąć towar na czas - mówiła Sora. Otworzyli drzwi mocnym kopniakiem robota i wzięli karabiny snajperskie. -Ocena sytuacji...wykryto problem, trzeba będzie jakoś zamaskować lufę.. -Hmmmm....nie mam pojęcia. Można by liśćmi, ale skąd je wziąć? -Wykryto las. Niewielka odległość stąd. -Przecież Umbra rzuciła nań (na las) klątwe!.. -O, nie.. -Wiem! Zabawimy się w assasynów! -Jak Wojnar? Niekoniecznie... -Oczywiście nie będziemy nosili takiego szlafroku jak on. Nawet z dołu widać, że na tych płaskich dachach stoi mnóstwo roślinek w doniczkach. Pozrywamy gałęzie i przykleimy taśmą tak, by nie było widać lufy. -Okay... Odstawili snajperki po czym z trudem wspieli się po balkonach na dach. Tam im oczom ukazał się zupełnie inny krajobraz. Wyglądało to jak kanciaste wyspy jedna przy drugiej pośród morza brukowanych uliczek, a nad nimi wszystkimi górowała świątynia Templa. -No proszę, to będzie prostsze niż myślałam - jedynie mruknęła Sora Rozpoczął się bieg po dachach. Skakali jakby dostali udaru słonecznego i wyrywali gałęzie roślin doniczkowych stojących na dachach. Gdy już mieli pełne ręce, zawrócili tą samą drogą która poszli. -Tylko...jak my teraz zejdziemy?.. -Obliczanie...znaleziono wyjście. Wyrzuć gałęzie. Obaj zrucili gałęzie na chodnik pod nimi, wtedy Rainbow zeskoczył lądując na nogach i wyjął z vana taśmę klejącą. -Jest. -Dobra, weź teraz snajperki i zawiąż im wokół luf gałęzie. Rainbow wykonał polecenie partnerki po czym spowrotem wspiął się na dach. Znów rozpoczęła się gonitwa, tym razem w kierunku świątyni. Jako że była doskonale widoczna nie trzeba było jej szukać, jednak droga do niej była dłuższa niż się wydawało. Gdy tam dotarli ustawili się na dachu i zaczęli wypatrywać przez lunety. Zauważyli Templa odchodzącego od Userherosów. -Trzeba się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. -Niekoniecznie..nie możemy się zdradzić. -No to mamy robotę na kilka dobrych godzin, a może nawet na cały dzień! Było wziąć słoiki, kubki i ekspres do kawy. Pozostali w tym czasie... Herosi udali się na spoczynek. -No Więc, Wielki. Jak zdjąć klątwę? -Co?....Aaa to. Kłamałem, żebyście mnie uratowali. -No wiesz co?! -Ej, zrobiłem to dla was. Potem byście żałowali. -Dobra, trzeba się przespać, jutro ostatnia próba. Rano bohaterowie przebrali się z Templem. -Niech się zacznie ostatnia próba! - wykrzyknął, i wszyscy znaleźli się przed bramą prowadzącą do Przeklętego Lasu. -No to wchodzimy - odparł nieśmiało Wojnar Rozdział drugi: Dziwny Kamień Przemieżając las bohaterowie byli pełni lęku. Otaczały ich straszne, jakby żywe drzewa, zjawy i dziwne odgłosy, które w miarę przybliżania się do celu stawały się co raz głośniejsze. Nagle Psycho o coś się potknął. Gdy wstał, natychmiast chciał obrzucić to szyszką, lecz ta, przez klątwę lasu ugryzła go. Tajemniczym przedmiotem okazała się mapa buteleczek z eliksirem. Woleli się nie rozdzielać, więc poszli razem w kierunku najbliższej z nich. Pierwsza butelka była ukryta w jaskini za miastem. Dojście do niej trochę trwało, szczególnie że zastraszeni na amen Herosi wlekli się jak ślimaki. Sama jaskinia była kompletnie odcięta od światła, dlatego Wojnar wpadł na pomysl. Wyciągnął swój miecz światła i mroku po czym rozświetlił nim ów dół. Butelka stała w ołtarzu, jednak wyciągnąć ją można było tylko, gdy było zupełnie ciemno. -N..nie..ja..ja.j-j-jja..ś-się-się n-n-nnat-to n-ni...nie zgadz-..dzam... -jakimś cudem wyjąkał Wielki -J..ja t-tteż..żż...nni-nię....b-b-bobobobojję ś-się...cie-ciemnoś-ś-si-ść-ci... -P-p-p-przy..kro m-mmi, a-aale to jeeee-dy-nny sposs-ssóbbb-b n-nn-na wy-wy-wy-wwwyciąagń-nncięć-cie bu-bb-bu-bubububu...tli... -odparł Wojnar po czym schował swój miecz. -aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CIEEE-MNOOOOOOOOO! -wykrzyczał Matfis po czym zemdlał. -N..NIE!...c-C-C-CO ..j-J-JJA...z-z-RO!...b-BBIłem! -zdążył wydusić z siebie Wojnar a następnie upadł roztrzęsiony na ziemię W tym momencie napisy na ołtarzu zabłysnęły jasnym, turkusowym światłem. -Aaaa! Śff-światŁO! T..t-t-tttak...śfff..śf..światło... -D..dddobra. B..bierzemy bu-bububutelkę i..i-i...i sp-spaa...d-d-damy....jasne? Wojnar wziął butlę po czym wybiegł -WIAAAAĆ -wydarł się Matfis po czym wybiegł z jaskini niczy Bolt Zdyszani Herosi znów wyciągnęli mapę. -T..to gdzie następna butelka?.. -Yyyy...w....w....w...CHATCE! -Nieee! CHATKA! DLACZEGO?! -Chatka.....chatka.....ale....ale....CZEMU AKURAT CHATKA?! Chatka....chatka......co się stanie w chatce? I CZEMU AKURAT W CHATCE? ~Rainbow W tym samym czasie u Rainbowa i Sory. Dwoje uciekinierów gapiło się Herosów z daleka, używając zakamuflowanych snajperek. Następnego dnia Herosów czekała ostatnia próba. -Ej....EJ....Rainbow....patrz. To ten małpiszon (bez obrazy dla Templona)...-wypaliła kompletnie niewyspana Sora. -Beep-ba-boop. Larwa...-odpowiedział również zmęczony gorącem i brakiem standardowej przerwy w pracy Rainbow. ''-"Niech się zacznie ostatnia próba!" -Ehe...jestem ciekaw co mają zrobić.... Nagle Herosi zniknęli prosto spod ich wzroku -C...co? Oni..oni...ich tam...nie ma... -Propozycja. Poczekajmy na nich. -A nie powinniśmy ich poszukać? -Nie w takim stanie. -Eh...no dobra... A u pozostałych: Bohaterowie, już trochę mniej przerażeni wędrowali do chaty. Po drodze zobaczyli wielkiego ślimaka, gadający kwiat i zabili kilka goblinów. W strasznej, drewnianej, spróchniałej i porośniętej bluszczem chacie, Herosi zobaczyli stół, a na jego środku kolejną Kroplę Życia. Następna mikstura była w... LISIEJ NORZE. W drodze do kolejnego eliksiru Wielki zaczął: -To trochę dziwne, myślałem, że nikt nie wie, że ten las jest przeklęty. A Temple wiedział... Ciekawe skąd? -Faktycznie... Przecież nikomu nie mówiliśśśmy, o tym - Gorgona również się nie jąkała Gdy Herosi dotarli do nory Loris spytała: -T-T-To k-k-kto włoży tam r-r-r-ękę? -Psycho... Rzuć tam, tą gryzącą szyszką. Psychopata posłusznie wrzucił szychę do norki. Szyszka wróciła z Kroplą Życia w pysku (WTF?!?). Psycho ją pogłaskał i powiedział: "Dobry piesek.". Kolejna Kropla jest w DZIUPLI. Psycho, znudzony i zmęczony marszem, zaczął gadać z NIMI (ktoś o nich pamiętał?): -O! Pomocy! Pomocy! -Hej, przecież ONI to Ormen Karmen, Wszechmocny i Kharma, może faktycznie nam pomogą - powiedział Wielki. Nagle wszyscy Herosi całkowicie przestali się bać, więc znalezienie pozostałych Kropel Życia nie było problemem. Wychodząc z lasu, znów poczuli strach, więc pomoc ICH nie trwała długo. Mimo to Herosi wyszli z lasu i wskrzesili pozostałych. Temple pogratulował i zaprowadził Herosów do miasta. -Czy mogę pomóc wam w czymś jeszcze? - spytał -Jeżeli znów ni musimy przechodzić przez jakieś próby, to tak. Zaprowadzisz nas, gdzieś, gdzie możemy kupić mieszkanie? - spytał Wielki -Ale po co? - spytał go szeptem TDT -Po to, że stąd jest nie daleko do lasu oraz to bardzo piękne miasto - odszepnął Temple zaprowadził Herosów do ich nowego mieszkania i zaproponował, że jeśli będą walczyć z przestępczością w mieście, nie będą musieli za nic płacić. Herosi oczywiście się zgodzili. Następnego dnia Herosi odwiedzili tutejszą strażnicę. Pod ścianą stał pewien gruby strażnik. -W czym mogę pomóc? -Chcielibyśmy pomóc w walce z przestępcami. -Rozumiem....zawołam zarządce. Strażnik wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. -No więc...zgoda. -A..czy obecnie coś się działo..jakieś śledztwo, czy coś... -zapytał chętny przygód Wojnar -Cóż...mamy pewną niedokończoną sprawę. Dwóch złodziei cynamonu. Zniknęli na zawsze i wątpie, aby wrócili. Wtedy do strażnicy przybiegł mały chłopiec w turbanie. -Panie władzo! Panie władzo! Jestem drobnym kupcem, sprzedaję przyprawy! -Mhm.... -Czy pamięta pan tych dwóch złodziei? -Jakich złodziei? -zapytali chórem Herosi -No...tych co cynamon kradli. Okradali nawet króla! -Jakim cudem niby powrócili. -Niewiem, ale...oni tu są! Mogę pokazać! -No ładnie! Już na początku czeka nas jakaś akcja! -A zatem wy się tym zajmiecie, my mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Chłopaczyna wraz z Herosami wybiegła przed strażnicę, po czym krzycząc zaczął biec, a nowi stróże prawa gnali tuż za nim. Tymczasem Sora z Rainbowem spali w vanie (Rainbow był w stanie hibernacji). Nagle obudziła ich owa watacha (chłopiec i Herosi). -Widzicie?! To oni!! -Sora i Rainbow! Cześć! -Co? To wy ich znacie? -No....no tak. To nasi przyjaciele. -To kradzieje! Rzezimieszki! Szumowiny! -Sora, uciekamy - krzyknął Rainbow i usiadł za kierownicą -Nie tak szybko - krzyknął Wojnar przebijając im opony. -No weź, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - błagała Sora -Nie - wtrącił się TDT - już nie -A zatem walcz...larwo- wściekł się Rainbow TDT z radością złapał Niszczyciela Snów i zaatakował Rainbowa. Ten zbij jego cios i ogłuszył rękawicą. Wściekły TDT podciął go kosą i wkrótce obaj złodzieje siedzieli w celi. Sora, zła, że nie wyiła kawy, krzyczała na TDT. Rainbow milczał. Herosi wrócili do domu. Wojnar ostrzył miecz, Wielki czyścił armatę, reszta też miała zajęcie. TDT usiadł przy świecy i wyjął mały notest z ołówkiem. -Co tam skrobiesz? -spytał Wojnar -Piszę powieść -odparł TDT Długo jeszcze pisał, gdy nagle rozległ się huk i trzask. Ściana strażnicy była zniszczona, a Sora i Rainbow uciekali odzyskanym vanem. Sora i Rainbow pojechali do skarbca Akademii Astralnej (szkoła dla czarodziejów), Herosi oczywiście biegli za nimi. W skarbcu było jak w kryjówce Smauga: całe pasma górskie złotych monet, tysiące magicznych artefaktów i tym podobnych. Złodzieje cynamonu już złapali za najlepszy skarb, jaki tam tylko był, kryształ, artefakt dusz, zwany Słowem Bezimiennegō. Dzięki temu tylko jedno z nich może fizycznie egzystować, a drugie musi pozostać wewnątrz artefaktu. Herosi stanęli w osłupieniu, gdy Sora zniknęła i usłyszeli jej głos dobiegający z kryształu: "Wypuście mnie stąd!". Nagle na miejscu Rainbowa pojawiła się Sora i usłyszeli głos Rainbowa: "Artefakt połączenia dusz... spore prawdopodobieństwo stałego złączenia..." Herosi wraz z Sorą/Rainbowem poszli do strażnicy. W niej czekał na nich Tatepon, który nie potrafi pisać :P. Wtrącili przestępców do celi i skonfiskowali im Słowo Bezimiennegō. Następnie poszli do swojego miejsca zamieszkania. Tam Wielki dogłębnie analizował artefakt, a gdy go dotknął, zniknął, tak jak wtedy Sora. Wielki krzyczał: -Nie dotykajcie kryształu! Jak go dotkniecie też zostaniecie połączeni z Sorą i Rainbowem! -To co mamy zrobić? -Musicie go zanieść do ich celi, a tam spróbuję to odwrócić. -OK. Żaden problem - powiedział Julian, po czym wziął go do ręki. Zgodnie z prawami logiki, jego dusza także została połączona z resztą -No tak, ale jak przenieść kamień, nie dotykając go? - spytał TDT -Mam pomysł, ale to ryzykowne. Kamień łączy duszę dopiero po paru sekundach od dotknięcia. Więc może, jeśli będziecie sobie go przekazywać i biec, to się udać. Wojnar złapał za kamień i biegł z nim przez sekundę. Potem Wojnar zniknął, a kamień upadł. Czynność tę powtórzyli wszyscy i akurat po zniknięciu ostatniej osoby, kamień upadł już w strażnicy, pod kratą celi. Takim sposobem wszyscy się połączyli, więc skoro byli na siebie skazani, to Sora i Rainbow przestali kraść. Rozdział trzeci: Była wielka dziwna postać. Chciała coś zrobić ale nie mogli gdyż Wielki chciał coś wymyślić to druga część mózgu (Alossona) Chciała w coś rzucić szyszką. Nagle rozłączyli się na dwie części. Następnie na cztery, aż całkiem się rozłączyli. Nagle usłyszeli dziwny głos...teraz znacie technikę połączenia ciała. Możecie się połączyć tylko we dwójkę. Z trzecią osobą się nie połączycie. Osoba musi być tej samej płci. Jeśli raz się z kimś scalisz to nie możesz już z kimś innym. Musicie tylko tego chcieć. Kamień zniknął. -Połączmy się. -Zaproponował Wielki -Ja się z nikim nie łącze. -Powiedział Wojnar -No chociaż spróbujmy. -Powiedział podekscytowany Metallica Pierwsi byli Metalica i Wielki. Strasznie chcieli się połączyć. Razem krzyknęli: POŁĄCZENIE! W okół nich kręcił się ogromny promień światła. Przed oczami bohaterów nastał Wielki heros w niebieskiej masce Metallica. -Czuje się. taki silny! Powiedział Meta-wielki. WOW. Powiedział podekscytowany Julian. -Wojnar! Połączmy się! -Nigdy. -Powiedział Wojnar niszcząc nadzieję Juliana. Wielki i Metallica się rozłączyli. -Byłem taki duży! Powiedział Metallicafun. -Czułem się jak jakiś ninja. -Dołożył Wielki. -Ta broń może być bardzo przydatna. Podążajmy wskrzesić naszych przyjaciół. Powiedział Wielki. na drodze stanął im Ogromny Mega strażnik. Wyciągnął pocisk i rzucił nim w herosów. -To moja szansa. '''Pomyślał' Wojnar. Rzucił się w rakietę tak jakby chciał umrzeć. NiEEEEEEEEEEE. Krzyczał Wielki...dlaczego? Rozzłoszczony wyciągnął armatę zabijając zabójce Wojnara. Będąć na górze wskrzeszenia wskrzesili wszystkich. Ale nie mogli Wojnara. Nagle rozchodził się glos Wojnara. Nie wskrzeszajcie mnie, w niebie/zaświatach odbędę trening aby byc silniejszy i bardziej wam pomóc. Sam się wskrzeszę. Będę na tyle silni. A teraz możecie mi pomóc nie poddawając się i iść do przodu. Powodzenia przyjaciele...kiedyś wrócę. Długo wskrzeszeniem przyjaciół się herosi nie pocieszyli. Byli pełni pytań. Wielki rozmyślał o co chodzi. Wrócili do miasta. Wszyscy spali ale Wielki rozmyślał dlaczego Wojnar chciał odbyć trening. PS. Wojnar nie będzie się z nikim łączył. PS.PS. sorry że się tak rozpisałem ale ja bardzo rzadko edytuję. ~Wojtek/Wojnar Dopiski Od Matfisa Nieważne... Od Wielkiego: Niech miasto Hōshebitii stanie się głównym miejscem zamieszkania Herosów (a przynajmniej dopóki jest klątwa). Nie traktujcie tego miasta, tak jak obecne. To ma być średniowieczne królestwo, a nie Nowy York. To było głównie do Rainbowa, ale reszcie to też się przyda. Kamień sprawia, że tylko jedna osoba może fizycznie egzystować (istnieć). Ale pozostałe mogą mówić i każdy będzie je słyszał, tak jak zwykle. Gdy potrzeba strzału armaty, artefakt automatycznie "przywoła" Wielkiego. Gdy potrzeba niewidzialoności, przyzwie Pogłosie albo Wojnara. Innymi słowy, ten kto jest akurat najbardziej potrzebny, ten będzie egzystował. Lecz, gdy nie dzieje się nic specjalnego, wtedy Herosi sami decydują, kto ma teraz być. Niech każdy, kto ma zamiar edytować, przeczyta i przestrzega tych zasad. Dzięki temu historia będzie sensowna i będzie wyglądać i dawać wrażenie profesjonalnego powieścidła. Od Rainbowa: Nie wiem czy tłuc kryształ, czy go zostawić. Jednak jeżeli mamy go zniszczyć to ja chcę napisać jak to robię, mam pewien plan :>. ...TATEPON PISZ JAK CZŁOWIEK, NIE JAK.....LARWA... Popieram! ~Wielki Od Temple'a: niech moc będzie z nami Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części) Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja